Royal Hearts
by KitKatAlice
Summary: Ventus is the son of King Phillip and Queen Aurora, Prince of England. Coming to visit is Terra, Prince of India. Will Ven be able to stand the self centered show off or will he fall for his charm? Terra/Ven Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Peacock's Arrival

"I assure you, this will be a deal that will benefit us both sir," the King of India, Eraqus, smiled as he addressed King Phillip. "In fact, once you see what India has to offer your land, I know you will agree. Once my son arrives with the goods, you can see for yourself." He paused as the sound of trumpets and exotic music could be faintly heard. "Aha, almost as if on cue. Please, come look." Standing, the man went to the window and pulled back the curtain.

Down the street, a whole parade of exotic dancers, people playing instruments never seen in England before as well as people carrying large containers of various things. At the end of the procession was a huge litter draped in dark blue curtains. A slender hand slid from between the curtains as they got closer and gave a wave of dismissal. With that, the curtains were pulled back to reveal a smug looking brunette.

The Prince of England had been outside the door, listening in on his father's conversation. He was never much for trade agreements and such, he often found them boring. Something about the family coming from India did indeed perk his interest. He was never allowed to travel or stray from the castle much, considering his sickly nature. Visitors from abroad brought excitement to an otherwise dull life. The blonde haired boy perked at the music he had never heard before, making a face at its beats.

Ventus made his way to the balcony, truly curious now. His eyes fell on things he had never seen before, impressed, but would never admit it. 'All this just for an entrance? Who is in their right mind is pretentious, self centered, and vain enough to waste resources on just coming to another land?' He asked himself. When the brunette revealed himself, Ven found himself staring. The tan skin, had already thrown him off but it was oddly fitting. It wasn't long until he snapped himself out of his momentary trance and stuck his nose up in the air. "I don't like him."

"Come, let us go down and meet him. Perhaps you'll change your mind, little Prince." Eraqus replied as he turned to head down to the courtyard, gesturing for the English royalty to follow. The small boy jumped, thinking he was alone. Blushing brightly he followed, the elder in silence before letting out a humbled tone "My apologies your Majesty...I didn't know..." his voice trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"It's quite alright," Eraqus chuckled lightly, looking down the street. The teen waved, imitating the Queen herself as the parade moved towards the palace. Seeing a few girls, he gave them a wink and blew a kiss towards them, watching them giggle and hide. He stayed in a lounging position against a mound of pillows, idly watching as they got closer.

The Prince cleared his throat and continued to watch the spectacle. His frown deepened as he watched the other teen make, what he thought, were rude gestures towards the girls. "Great, we have to lock up the women too." He muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes at what was in his opinion, a circus.

The gates opened for the procession, the litter moving to the front as the curtains were drawn again. As the men set it down, the teen pushed the curtains away as he walked with an air of confidence towards the steps of the palace. Lifting his hands, the men carrying the containers ventured forward and set them down. Flicking his wrists, the music died down. The foreign boy was wearing different shades of gold, brown and orange. He was decorated in various jewels and gold, from ears to even his sandals. Adjusting some of his bangles and jewelry, he strode over some of the ladies of the court, taking one of their hands and kissing the back of each before he made his way to Phillip and dropped to one knee wit a bow. Eraqus gave a soft chuckle. "Showy as always. Sir, this is my only son and heir to the throne of India, Terra." The brunette looked up, smiling. "Well, father, we want to open trade...I figured we can show them our hospitality even if we aren't in our homeland."

His eyebrow raised as the male came down from the litter, the very air about him alone made Ven want to roll his eyes. Bright blue orbs scanned the foreigner's attire. 'Like a peacock that was dropped in a vat of melted gold. He's got more jewelry than all the women here combined!' he thought to himself. The regal smile never left his lips, although it was forced. King Phillip however was quite amused. He bowed to the teen. "Very nice to meet you Terra, you've put on quite an entertaining show." Behind him, Ven rolled his eyes for what seemed like the tenth time that day. The King turned to his son and pushed him forward, "This is Ventus, my only son and heir to the throne. I'm sure you two will get along well." Ven bowed and murmured "Not a chance in hell," hiding the comment behind a slight cough.

Lifting his blue eyes up to the Prince, Terra smirked and took his hand, kissing his knuckles. "I can feel he'll be a great king, sir."

The big eyes narrowed 'What am I? A girl? I should kick him in the shin!' He fumed on the inside, yet he still forcedg his smile. "You're...so...kind," the compliment was pushed out through gritted teeth. Slowly the brunette got up from his knee, turning to the containers again and silently walked over to one with a thick sheet over it. "I know that your people are so fascinated by the animals in our land. I decided to bring some here." With that, the prince himself pulled the sheet off to reveal a tiger pacing in a cage. "I just advise you to be careful, being on that boat so long, he's become...antsy."

Ven let out a sigh when Terra left him but nearly jumped 10 feet in the air when the feline was exposed. He found himself hiding behind the butler. The tiger gave a loud roar, making Ventus jump again, but Terra stuck his hand between the bars. Eraqus gave a surprised look, walking to the cage. "Terra! You brought him?" The giant cat looked at the teen's hand, walking over to it and opening his mouth...to lick it. Giving a smile, the prince turned to his father. "I figured you'd miss Teja, I know he missed you. You've been gone so long." The blond tensed when Terra put his hand through the bars but relaxed when the cat licked it, only slightly disappointed that it hadn't bitten the hand off. "That...thing...has a name?" he squeaked out.

"Of course! It's father's best friend." Kneeling in front of the cage a bit, Terra took the animal's head in his hands, wiggling it softly and cooing lightly. "Poor thing's mother was killed by hunters and Father took him in as a cub. Little trouble maker you were...yes you were." Eraqus gave a chuckle at his son's words. "Speaking of pets, where's Rikki?"

"...Its..a...PET?" Ven's jaw dropped. 'These people are absolutely mad...Father let them in our kingdom?' He let out a nervous laugh and sunk further behind the butler.

"Rikki? Good question." Terra stood up, looking around all the things that had come off the boat before giving a smirk and walking to his litter again. "Rikki...I know you're in there." At the snap of his fingers, the mound of pillows began to move before a little nose wiggled out, sniffing about.

'Oh god not another animal...'

He peeked over the servant's shoulder, afraid of what crazy being would pop out of those pillows.

Terra snorted faintly. "Of course...silly me." Pulling out a cracker, he broke it in half. The nose gave a sniff before a little but long, furry creature poked his head out. Instantly it skittered to the dark skinned prince, ran up his pant leg and jacket before settling on his shoulder and taking half of the cracker; nibbling happily. Turning back to King Phillip and Ven, he strode over and motioned to the animal. "Another animal from India, a mongoose. This is Rikki, his mother protected me while I was a child from snakes."

The younger teen's eye twitched, wanting nothing to do with these animals. King Phillip was also weary but smiled. "Its a treat for us to see exotic animals in our own home. Don't you think Ven?...Ven?"

The boy answered front behind his meat-shield. "Yeah...great..." His nose scrunched out of sight. The brunette just chuckled a bit, lifting his hand and Rikki ran down it, staring at Phillip. "Don't worry, sir, I assure you they are tame as can be. In fact, Rikki also catches mice. As for Teja..." Eraqus glanced up from petting his animal. "Yes, Teja will stay in this cage, don't fret."

The King smiled at the mongoose, "Its almost human like. Come here Ven. Come see this." The boy coughed, "No no. I can see it from here. This distance is fine." In the meantime,Rikki cleaned his face of the crumbs. Terra took the other half of the cracker and offered it to Ven. "He's harmless, little prince. See for yourself." Ven stared at the cracker for a moment, wondering if it too would come to life and sing a song or something extravagant. When it didn't he took it and offered it to the animal, stretching his arm out as far as possible.

Eraqus walked back over to Phillip and did a half bow. "Sir, if you would come with me, I can show you what spices and tobacco we have for you."

Rikki perked and jumped from Terra's arm to Ven's, grabbing the cracker in his mouth before skittering up the arm to sit on his shoulder. The blonde did everything in his power not to freak out and start flailing. Instead he remained perfectly still and swallowed hard. "This...thing doesn't bite does it?"

"Only if you're a cobra or rat. Though sometimes he gets carried away when you feed him, something you don't have to worry about right now." Giving a gesture with his hand to the happy chomping animal. "Since you fed him, he'll probably follow you from time to time, don't worry about it."

"Oh great...follow me." He eyed the animal as if giving it a warning to think twice about stalking him. He looked back to the other teen. "Anything else up your golden sleeve?" Terra rose an amused brow, crossing his arms. "Oh, nothing else really, just this." With that, he pulled a small bag out, tossing it to the blonde. Inside were different types of jewels and gemstones. Bright blues widened as he looked over them. "Are these genuine?"

The taller teen gave a mock look of shock before bowing at his waist. "I'm slightly offended by that, of course they are all genuine. It would be unfit to give royalty fakes!" Looking up from his position, he smirked. "Besides, fake sapphires wouldn't compare to your eyes." Straightening, he glanced over to their fathers, watching Eraqus show Phillip the merchandise they could trade with them. A small blush tinged across his cheeks as he glared. "I thank you for the jewels. We do not see many of these in our land. None so colorful at least." He blatantly ignored the compliment, shrugging it off and looking away to where his father was. "How long are you staying?"

Terra crossed his arms absently, shrugging lightly. "As long as it takes for my father to get a trade agreement." His expression darkened slightly. "England owes us that much." The look was gone instantly as Rikki nuzzled Ven's cheek before taking a leap and skittering up to Terra's shoulder. Reaching up with his opposite hand, he scratched under the mongoose's chin. "Poor baby, cooped up in that cage on a boat so long, you love being able to run about now, don't you?" He cooed at the animal.

Rikki skittered down and disappeared into a bush with a chitter. The chattering in the bushes turned into a hiss.

Ven jumped and stared at the bushes. "What on earth is he doing?"

"Must have found something." The rustling grew louder before it went silent. Rikki came out of the bush carrying a rat corpse. "Aw, he's protecting you already, how cute. Big rat though." The blond's nose scrunched at the rat corpse, "Yes, how...cute. Does he eat them after he's caught them?"

"Oh goodness no, how gross!" Rikki stopped at Terra's feet, dropping the gift and puffing his furry chest. With a chuckle, the Indian prince knelt down and picked up the offering and went over to Teja, feeding it to him.

"Oh gross you touched it! I hope you clean your hands afterward!" cried the blonde with a shiver as he stepped back away from the other royal. He made a point of not watching the tiger eat. "It's just a rat, little prince. My goodness are all English this way? They certainly are at home." Teja gave a purr and leaned on the bars of the cage. Terra sighed a bit, moving to their fathers, who were currently looking at the silk. Eraqus paused in what he had been saying, glancing to his son. "Oh! Terra, I forgot. King Phillip, is there anyway we could get my son situated? He will be staying and learning about how to deal with overseas politics."

Phillip smiled," Of course, of course! He can take the room next to Ventus'. Ven be a gentleman and show your new friend his room. I'll have a servant take his things." The prince could barely contain his look of horror at the man's words. His eye twitched as he reeled on Terra and mumbled "Follow me."

"How delightful." Terra smiled and bowed to Phillip before turning to Ven with a smirk. "Lead the way, little one...Rikki! Come on, we're going inside!" The mongoose skittered up to Terra's shoulder once more, chattering happily.


	2. Jewel Encrust a Turd, It's Still a Turd

Phillip beamed, "such a nice boy. If all is well with them, we'll be more than happy to have Terra come visit England in the summer. The shorter prince gave a full body twitch when he heard what his father said before he glared at the brunette. "I'm sure Terra would love that. Too bad you have only a son. Terra had been looking for a wife the past two months," Eraqus replied as he watched the boys.  
>"I'm surprised he has not found one yet. He's a strapping young man," commented Phillip as he watched the boys leave as well.<p>

"Oh, he has met princesses, but he has strangely turned them all down. In the end, it is always something: 'she is too tall, she is too pale, I did not like her eyes'. Honestly, I am at a lost on what to do anymore."

Phillip hummed in acknowledgement and nodded. "I see, perhaps he's just nervous. Or he could be waiting until he find the right girl for him." The man paused and sighed, "Ventus refuses to even acknowledge girls. I am starting to wonder- well, nevermind. I need not trouble you with such dull and uninteresting family matters."

"No, no, sir. It's quite alright. To be honest, I have started to wonder the same problem with Terra. He is very popular with the ladies and he will flirt with them, but in the end, he refuses them." Eraqus gave a shake of his head as he absently pet Teja through the bars. The English King nodded as he seemed to have found someone in the same boat as him.

"Ventus has always avoided girls. In fact, when he was small, there was a servant boy he had become close with. Aurora and I thought it was a phase, something that would pass. I'm sure you understand what I mean? If that were the case, I wouldn't know what to do. Would I be able to arrange something for him?"

Eraqus rose a brow as Philip seemed to drift off into his own thoughts. "Arrange something?" There was a moment of silence between the two royal figures before the black haired kind smiled, "I'm listening."  
>Philip thought for a moment as he glanced around the goods that had been brought. "…I want to know for sure. If my boy is not interested in girls, then maybe I can do something about it. However, I don't want to go around and assume. For all I know, he could just be going through an awkward phase." He ran a hand through his brown hair. "Do you think it would be wrong of me to push him to other boys, just to sate my curiosity?" He glanced back to the other king. "Your boy seems to be a ladies' man and the type I've seen Ventus often gaze at…"<p>

"So you want to see if he will fall for my son and vice versa, just to prove they are homosexual?"Eraqus stroked his beard as he thought. "It is something worth trying, I believe," he paused and glanced to the tiger, "what do you think, Teja?" The tiger gave a faint snort and just leaned against the warm bars of the cage.

Philip gave a nod. "If it does not work, then we find princesses for them and move on. However, if they do fall," a pause, "well, we will cross that bridge when we get to it."  
>"I like this idea, my good sir. I believe we have a deal."<p>

~*~*~  
>Terra looked down at his tour guide, unable to help to ask the question that had been bothering him. "You're so small, how old are you anyway?"<p>

"I just turned seventeen! What about you? You're what, twenty-eight?"

"Nineteen. But, you're seventeen? What happened to you, not enough milk as a baby?" It probably angered Ventus further when he realized that Terra was being completely serious. "No, we English just cannot be giants like you," he snapped as his eyes narrowed. The Indian prince seemed confused. "But, your father is tall." The comment made the younger prince sputter in rage before he turned his back on the tanned prince. "My mother is not though! And you're still a giant."

Terra snickered lightly, which made Ven groan. They turned down a hallway and the blond paused as he motioned towards a door. "This is your room, mine is next door. If you need anything, call a servant." Terra blinked as he looked back and forth between the doors. "Really, that close? How interesting. How do I call for one of your servants?"

Ven sighed a moment before he ventured into the other prince's room and pointed to a small button on the wall by the bed. "Push this and someone will come as soon as they can. Is that easy enough for you to remember?" Terra walked into the room and stared at the button with his head tilted. "This? How does this object summon a servant? It's just a piece of brass." The blond stared at him for quite a few minutes before he waggled his fingers, "magic~."

Terra, on the other hand, was not amused. He flicked the decoration around the button lightly before he scrunched his nose. "Back home, we have many different colored ropes. They are attached to many bells throughout the palace. What a strange place England is." The younger prince's palm gave a light smack as it met his face. "And this big dope believes me," he muttered under his breath. He gave a long sigh before he spoke up. "Of course it is not magic! The button is connected to a cord, which is routed all the way to the servants' quarters. When you push it, it rings a bell and the bells are numbered according to the rooms."

Terra seemed to ignore the obvious jab at his intelligence as he chalked it up to England being a bunch of snobs. "But why a tiny button? Surely a rope is much easier to see than this." He gave a faint snort before he straightened and looked about the room. It was definitely different than what he was used to. For starters, the bed was as high as his hips, not to mention the décor was floral and just seemed unnatural to him.

Ven rubbed his face before he finally looked to the tanned one. "Because that is how we do it in England. Is the room to your liking?" The tone was obviously irritated. "It's dark in here, but otherwise it is alright." At this time, Rikki skittered down Terra and decided to look about. He chattered away, as if he gave his own opinion on the area. As he walked to the dresser, Terra pulled the golden turban off his head with a groan. He tossed it onto the surface of the dresser before he started on the earrings and bracelets. "How I hate wearing this over priced junk. Click, click, jingle jangle all day long."  
>Ven leaned against the doorway as he watched the animal slink about. "Why wear it then? Isn't jewelry for women anyway?"<p>

"It's a sign of status where I come from. If you can afford it, you wear it." Rikki chose to jump up onto the dresser and nibble at the discarded jewelry before he determined it was not food and lost interest. Terra smiled at the animal's antics before he reached out to pet the furry head. "You know, I have noticed women in your country do not wear nose rings. Are none of them married? Not to mention they don't wear any head coverings," the brunette looked into the mirror attached to the dresser, and stared at the younger prince.

"Our status is shown by what clothes we wear." It took a few minutes before the rest of what the Indian prince said to register. "Nose rings! Heavens no! They wear a ring on the left hand to show they are married. No one here has a ring in their nose." Ven rubbed his own nose as he tried to imagine such a thing. "…and why would they cover their heads? Lots of women have beautiful hair."

Terra turned to look at the teen as if he had grown another head. "Why? For modesty! Not to mention I have not seen a single maang tika. Then you people call _us_ uncivilized!" Ven bristled at the words. "The _what_? What on God's green Earth are you talking about now, you monkey?"

"Maang tikas, you little heathen! And it's Adi Parashakti!" The brunette threw his hands up in the air before he turned back to the dresser, grabbed an earring and held it over his forehead so it dangled almost between his eyes. "They look like this!"

The blond prince shook his head. "I've never seen anything like that. We just have those," he pointed to an ornate cross that hung on the wall. "Besides, you believe in a false god, so _you're_ the heathen!" The tanned prince made a face at the mere sight of the cross. "Bah! Those gaudy things! I feel sorry for your women, no nose rings. They must have a severely poor birthrate around here, and don't you people care about your chakras?" In his fit, the taller prince tossed the piece of jewelry back onto the drawer and half glared.

It was met with an equal glare. "If you want to talk about gaudy, just look at yourself! You are worse than a peacock in the middle of a muster of females!" His eyes narrowed. "Even if you jewel encrust a turd, it is still a turd." Terra's jaw dropped before he glared angrily and stalked towards him. Even Rikki seemed to have disappeared under the dresser in fear. "Now, you listen here, you short, little, white skinned _demon_. You call me a 'turd', but who is part of the people that came into my land and try to kick my people out of their own land for some silkworm shit and some spicy powders? If anything, _you_ are the 'turd', little prince, and if I had my way, England would suffer just the way my people have!" With that, the angered foreign prince turned and disappeared out of the room, which left a very stunned and surprised Ventus.


	3. Purebred Rat

The prince was shocked yet slowly growing angry. When the other had stalked off Ven huffed, crossing his arm childishly, "The NERVE of that good for nothing _ass_! Hmph! I don't even know why he was welcomed here in the first place." The blond stomped off to his room and threw himself on the bed, glaring at nothing. There was a soft chittering at his door as Rikki glanced in.

Terra fummed as he just stalked in no particular direction. "The nerve of that little kid! How dare he say _I'm_ the bad person!"

Ven looked up to the chittering and sighed as he saw the animal, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you off chasing after your master?" The mongoose just stepped in more before standing up, staring at him. The prince stared back at him, "I can't believe I just talked to this thing like it understood me...Shoo, I don't have any food here."

Rikki chittered and in the blink of an eye, he was on the prince's bed. Cautiously, he slid his body into Ven's arms, tucking himself under the blonde's chin. Despite running around everywhere, the mongoose's fur was soft and smelling of jasmine. "I tell it to shoo and it only comes closer." grumbled Ven irritably. He sighed and just decided to give up, the scent oddly soothing to him and the excitement of the day finally catching up as he closed his eyes and drifted into a light sleep.

He woke up a little later, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The prince hadn't remembered falling asleep but to his relief it hadn't been that long. Rikki lifted his head, giving a yawn of his own, showing his teeth. Almost like a cat, he moved from Ven and stretched before jumping off the bed. "Odd animals they have in India" he mumbled as he watched the small creature. He got up and made his way into the main hall of the castle. "I should get some fresh air. Get my mind off that showy, self centered baboon."

Rikki ran ahead of Ven as the blonde made his way down to the courtyard, chittering and jumping into Terra's lap, who was currently sitting at the side of a fountain. "Rikki, there you are. What have you been up to?" Absently he scratched under the mongoose's chin, who chittered happily before settling in the lap. "Silly creature, you've been lazing around, haven't you?"

As soon as Ven stepped outside a constant yapping ran toward him in the form of a little black dog with hair covering it's eyes. "Barkley! Now where have you been all day? Chasing the ducks?" He knelt down and ruffled the dog's fur.

Terra twitched slightly. "What is that noi- Rikki!" The brunette tried to grab the mongoose but the creature slid out of his fingers, chittering wildly as it set it's sight on the black furball. "RIKKI!"

The dog's yap stopped as it bolted away "Barkley!" cried Ven as he turned to glare at Terra, "Call your animal off!"

"It's not like I told him to! Rikki, get back here!" Rikki seemed to have other ideas and chased after the dog. "Perhaps he thinks it's a rat...kinda looks like one.

"

"Barkley does not look like a rat! He's a purebred!" the look on his face was shocked and offended. He tried calling his dog back but the pup was running like a bat out of hell.

"A purebred rat? I agree." Terra sighed a bit, getting up and following the animals. Pulling the cape off, he left it on the ground. Meanwhile, Rikki managed to get the dog cornered in the gardens. Quickly Terra grabbed the rodent by the tail, which in turn surprised the mongoose, causing him to turn and bite down on the indian prince's hand.

Rikki had let go, but the wound was already bleeding. The older prince didn't seem to phased as he just covered it with his other hand. Glancing to the almost ashamed looking animal, he sighed. "Rikki...we haven't been here even a day and you're already causing trouble." He walked back to the cape, picking it up and ripping a piece off, wrapping his hand.

"We can-" Ven started, the material ripped "-fix that. We have a doctor that lives here in the castle. He can clean you up."

"It's fine...this sort of thing happens from time to time. It's just a flesh wound." Lifting the injured hand, he lightly bopped the source of the problems on the snout. "That. Is. NOT. A Rat...as much as it looks like one."

Ven gave him a flat look, "Its a dog." said dog had hidden behind it's owner, shaking pathetically

.

"Whatever it is...it needs to make less noise," Terra snapped slightly.

Bright blue eyes rolled as he picked the pup up, "Barking is it's way of communicating."

"It's an irritation to one's ears." Terra grumbled, taking his seat by the fountain again.

He sighed and played with the dog, "We have a lot of them here in England, you may as well get used to it."

He made a slight face. "Oh, sure, another thing I 'have to get used to'. Bad enough your father decided to host a party and I had to get fitted for clothes like YOURS...blech."

\ A smirk formed on the younger boy's lips, "Some modesty would do you well, not running around and showing off your well toned chest." his nose stuck up as his arms crossed.

"...I'll take that as a compliment." Terra smirked a bit before looking back down to the water, petting Rikki absently.

"Take what as a compliment? I was making fun of you"

"You said well toned chest..." The smirk widened. "Pity the girls' won't see them tonight though."

The pale cheeks grew hot as Ven realized he had slipped up, "N-No I didn't! You're delusional."

"Mm...no, I heard you." Clearing his throat, he mimicked the blonde. "'Some modesty would do you well, not running off and showing off your well toned chest.'" He chuckled a bit. "I still think it's a pity they won't see it."

The small prince growled, "Liar and who cares about girls anyway?"

Terra rose a brow. "Because girls are nice?" Glancing up, he gave a sigh before gently moving the animal and standing. "Might as well start getting ready."

"Girls are...meh." replied Ven with a shrug and sighed, "I should too, who knows what the castle tailor will try to put me in now."

"I'm sure a pink dress would suit you fine." Terra snickered before walking up the castle stairs.

Ven growled and kicked a bush, "Hes so infuriating!"


	4. Plan in Motion

Hours later, Eraqus stood beside Phillip and Aurora, talking with them quietly. The ball had already started but there was no sign of the indian prince. Rikki darted around under the tables, stealing bits of food without being seen. Teja had been set up for the English people to view and even pet. Phillip frowned as he looked around unable to spot his son, "Now where is that boy of ours Aurora? He's always punctual." She chuckled lightly and hung onto his arm, "No worries Phillip, I'm sure he's just touching up before making his entrance. Where is your boy Eraqus? I hear he is quite the handsome young man."

Eraqus glanced amongst the crowed before stepping back with a smile. "Aha, he's behind the curtain, waiting. That boy sometimes, I swear his mother was a peahen..." Both royal's chuckled lightly, not quite getting the joke but wanted to be polite. Sure enough, Terra was behind the curtain, nose scrunched as he tried to adjust the clothing a bit to get comfortable.

Ven came out, straightening suit and found his parents. Aurora smiled and kissed his cheek, "Theres my boy, we were just wondering where you were, Sweetie" His nose scrunched with the kiss but he said nothing, just wanting the ordeal to be done.

Clearing his throat, Eraqus stepped forward. "If I could have everyone's attention." He waited a moment. "Now, first I'd like to thank the royal family for letting me visit this wonderful country known as England. Secondly, I'd also like to thank them for hosting this party in welcoming my son here." The indian king glanced to Phillip with a knowing look before turning back to the crowd. "Without further delays, I'd like to introduce my son, Prince Terra of India." At that, the curtain pulled back, revealing the brunette. No longer in his regional clothes, he was in well fitted white pants, and a gray shirt and jacket with a cape flowing behind him. Slowly he walked down the stairs, smiling brightly. Turning to Phillip and Aroura, he bowed.

. Ven listened politely but scrunched his nose at the others teen's introductions. When the curtain open his jaw nearly dropped. Terra looked good in regal clothes but you would take that opinion to his grave. '_How can someone dressing so plainly still be so flashy?'_

Reaching up, he took the Queen's hand, kissing it softly before moving back. On the inside, Terra loathed these clothes, but on the outside, he was smiling. Shifting his shoulders slightly, the pauldorans settled correctly and the small crown on his head gave a light gleam. Oh he hated the way he was right now. Instead, he walked into the ballroom floor, offering his hand to a woman before slowly waltzing with her. Ven could swear his eyes were sore from rolling as he did once more while watching the dark prince. He slunk back into the shadows to be a wallflower as he always tried to be at social events. Eraqus chuckled softly. "If he wasn't so dark compared to everyone else, he'd fit in beautifully."

Aurora giggled lightly, "So charming! My he must have the women falling for him left and right. It almost makes me wish I had a daughter. Of course I love my little Ventus." She looked around for him and urged him to find a girl to dance with. Ven frowned and looked around, shaking his head a little. The Queen sighed, "He never liked to dance. He's quite good at it too. Eraqus, where did your boy learn? He's a natural"

Eraqus nodded a bit. "He has visited the reigions that the English have settled in India, perhaps he picked it up there. If you did have a daughter, she probably would catch his eye. Considering how handsome your son is, of course." The king watched his son twirl with the girl, noticing the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

Phillip eyed his son before turning back the other king. "Ventus was always a little clumsy, he's proficent in dancing but nothing like your boy. Perhaps Terra could show him a little more...When he is done with the ladies of course." The man's smile signaled the start of their plan

.

"Of course, sir. Whatever you wish."

Terra easily switched the girl he was dancing with to another man, taking another woman into his arms, the transition so smooth. That gave Earqus an idea. "Why not Ven go down there with the girls? Terra might choose him."

"What a very good idea." Phillip looked to the boy in question, "Ventus, go mingle with the girls, don't be rude." Ven let out a sigh and made his way to the outside of the dance floor, and going to through the motions of "Nice have you here" "Welcome to our Kingdom" and the like.

As the music continued, Terra once again started to waltz close to the group of girls, making Earqus smirk. Sometimes his boy was too predictable.

Ven was struggling to keep his fake smile, growing more and more uncomfortable as more women made their way to the dance floor, hoping to get a dance with the foreign prince. He was getting dangerously close to the group of girls that Terra was taking his dance partner from.

Reaching out with one hand, Terra passed the girl off to another man, his hand grabbing the blonde's without him knowing. Well, he didn't know until he pulled Ven in. He didn't stop moving but his eyes were wide, speaking under his breath. "what the hell are you doing?"

Ven yelped as he was pulled, his own blue eyes widening at who he was dancing with. "My father told me to mingle with the girls, what are you doing?" he hissed.

"Dancing, obviously. Why are you getting in the way? Ugh..."

"Why are you blindly pulling people for dances? Who knows what you might pull in."

"Considering there is nothing but girls over there, I wasn't too woried. Did you want to dance that badly?"

"Oh yes Terra, I wanted to dance with you so badly I pushed my way to the front." sarcasm dripped like venom from his words.

"Hm, I might let it slide then." He ignored the sarcasm, twirling the blonde a bit. "Move your feet at least..."

"I am I am" twirls for him and grumbles lightly, "I hate being the girl."

"Well you're too short to lead, so be quiet and focus on your feet. And you say you're royalty..." Picking up the pace, he moved them faster in wide circles.

"Fine" Ven decided to pick up the pace and actually dance, giving him a run for his money, though concentrating really hard.

His eyes narrowed faintly, gripping the blonde's hand as he added more complex steps to the equation. Eraqus just chuckled. "Seems they have something in common."

The blond struggled to keep up, but did a decent job, determined not to let the other show him up.

"Competive spirit?" Asked Phillip as he watched them.

"Exactly." The king responded, watching them with an amused look.

Terra snorted. "Not bad kid." Suddenly, he twirled the blonde out, waltzing around him before pulling him closer. Seeming to get the idea, the orcestra picked up the tempo.

"Not bad yourself, for a peacock." teased Ven. Soon, Terra was almost flying across the ballroom floor in long strides, spinning them around and around. Eraqus sighed. "Oh no...the poor boy. Perhaps I shouldn't have taken him to Spain..."

Ven's grip on the bigger teen tightened a little, unfamiliar with this dance and barely keeping from tripping. Snapping the blonde close, he started to lead with more agression and precise movements. Even he was focusing more than before, the steps a bit hard to remember, and harder since he had to move the blonde as well. His teasing and taunting stopped at least. Eraqus glanced to Phillip and Aurora to gauge the reaction to having their son almost being bullied around the dance floor.

Phillp seemed amused and Aurora couldn't help but giggle. All eyes were on the two teens, watching in awe. Ven prayed harder than ever not to trip over his own feet and even bargined with the big man he worshipped upstairs. As the music hit its finale, Terra reached around to grab Ven's wrist, spinning him tightly before dipping him low right as the song ended. For a moment, he just stood there, holding Ven with one arm as he even panted faintly.

Blue orbs looked up to him, panting as well and blushing a little. The entire room clapped and cheered, figuring it was all staged. Ven finally snapped out of his trance "You going to take me about onto the balcony and kiss me under the starlight?" his normal sarcastic tone returning.

.

"Speak like that again and I'll drop you on this floor. It's nothing more than part of the dance." Straightening them both, he adjusting his sash a moment before composing himself. The guests soon went to dancing themselves, Terra taking the opportunity to disappear into the crowds.

The blue eyes narrowed at him his and he quickly made an exit in the opposite direction. "Peacock can't take a joke. Hmph." the blonde made his way outside for fresh air. "It was his fault anyway, he could have just let me go and picked someone else in the first place."

Eraqus looked to Phillip once more before looking in the crowd for his son. Phillip's brow was furrowed in thought. Terra stepped out on the balcony, taking the crown off with a scrunched nose. "Why do I feel like i'm being put on display around here?"

Ven followed the bend around to the balcony but stopped when he saw the other prince. "Bloody hell" he murmured under his breath. He stayed behind out of sight and quiet. Leaning on the rail, Terra sighed a bit. Hearing a small squeak, he glanced down to see Rikki. Chuckling, he picked him up and put him on the rail, poking one of the puffed out cheeks. "Stealing food I see...must have good fruit then." Looking at the small crown in his hands, he snorted. "You know Rikki, I miss mother at times like this...I miss her a lot." Rikki gave a small chitter, swallowing his food and placing his head on Terra's arm.

"Its just because you're foreign. A different color. Its not that we want to display it just we like to keep our people informed as to who comes to our kingdom and who with trade with. England is famous for our events, so we throw one whenever we have the chance so that our people, rich and poor alike can enjoy themselves." he said as he came out of the shadows, hoping not to startle the other. He acted like he hadn't heard the second part.

His grip tightened slightly on the circlet of metal, turning to the blonde. "I take it eavsdropping isn't considered rude here..." Rikki jumped slightly before skittering to Ven and scampering up to his shoulder.

"I wasn't eavsdropping, I came in right as you said that. Its my duty as prince to make our guests feel welcomed. With that I apologize for my behavior earlier today." He bowed formally and looked to the pet, not minding this time.

Terra snorted faintly, leaning back on the balcony rail. "Whatever you say, little prince."

"I'm not little!"

Terra just sighed a bit, shifting. "This clothes are horrible by the way."

" I would never wear what you do. Much too revealing."

"They flow better at least." Looking up, he studied that stars. "The music is...alright too. Nothing like at home. You English are just so...stuffy, what's the word...stiff."

"I think we flow just fine, thank you. We're modest and simple people." his chest puffed out a little.

"I'll say..." Terra hummed faintly, twirling the crown absently.

"Then you should be thankful you're only here until our fathers come up with an agreement."

"Oh trust me, I am. No offense but this place is boring. The fests back home, now that's a party."

'Well I wouldn't know, but I'm not much for big crowds to begin with."

He gave a slight shrug, listening to the music that managed to sway outside. Placing the crown back on, he turned to him. "I know you don't like me. So why are you here?"

"I came out to get some fresh air. Its not that I don't like you...you just come off as flashy and attention grabbing. Opposite of me."

"Isn't that what English people expect of us? Flashy, loud, and little prancing heathens?"

"Actually no. Most english people have no idea what the middle east is like. Our opinions fall on the french, italian and the spanish."

He gave a shrug, watching Rikki jump off and skitter back inside. He perked faintly at the music. "...that piece is actually pretty."

The blonde closed his eyes, "One of my favorites. i don't mind dancing to that." his body swayed to the beat.

Terra closed his own eyes, listening to the song. Pretty indeed. Eraqus pulled a curtain back, humming softly in order to not let the two princes know he was there. Phillip was not far behind him, curious as well. Ven tilted his head, "Do you know the dance to this song?"

"Hm?" Opening his eyes, he glanced to the blonde. "It's a simple waltz, is it not?"

"It is but with a slight twist. Kind of hard to explain."

He rose a slight brow. "A twist? A waltz is a waltz." Straightening, he offered the other a hand. Eraqus glanced to Phillip a moment before back to the boys. 'Like I said, its hard to explain." He took the hand and motioned through the basic steps. They were simple but a little different from the normal waltz. Phillip beamed, "Perfect."

"Aha, they just needed to find common ground." Terra quickly picked it up and was soon twirling the blonde around on the balcony. "You know...you look cute when you're not mad or depressed."

Ven smiled as they danced and blushed lightly. "I am not cute." He huffed a little but it was playful. "Excuse me if not everyone can be a muscled stud like you. I've always been small."

"You know, there's a saying that the more your frown, the more wrinkles you'll get." He chuckled faintly.

A soft pout formed on his lips, "My mother says that all the time."

"Should listen to your mother then..." Terra glanced down to the smaller male, smiling faintly.

A chuckle left his lips and he smiled, "Better?"

"Much better. You'll attract more potential brides that way." He lightly turned them.

His nose scrunched in the slightest, "I'm not good with women. What about you? Aren't you engaged?"

"No, but my father has been pushing me to find a bride. I'm sure with practice you could be a...what is it? Lady killer?"

"I'm sure you could get any women you want." Gives him a look, "I get uncomfortable around women. Very bad with them, don't care for courting them."

"I could, but none of them are for me...and you're gonna have to, the whole prince thing. Or does England not have that custom?"

"Father urges me to at least speak to them. I don't think he'll understand. I don't like-" a feminine presence cleared her throat behind the two kings. "What are you two doing?" Phillip turned around to see his wife with crossed arms and a stern look. Eraqus straightened, dropping the curtain. "Your Majesty!"

"What are you two looking at?"

Eraqus glanced to the curtain. "To be honest, you Highness, I'm not sure."

"You're not sure? You seemed so focused on something out there" Aurora opened the curtain. "Oh its just the boys. I'm sure they're fine you two. Ventus isn't one to pick fights. I think the only think we have to worry about is if those two end up kissing." With that she giggled and left the two. Phillip chuckled lightly. "My wife is so insightful, it fightens me. Sadly enough I doubt she cares whether or not we get grandchildren."

"But I want some!" Eraqus sighed lightly, pulling the curtain back.

Terra slowed them down. "...what?"

Ven looked down, "I-I don't really like girls."

Terra blinked, slowng them to a complete stop before gently lifting the other's chin with two fingers. "Between you and me...I don't care for them either."

The prince's eyes widened as a blush crept up on his cheeks. "Really? But you seem so..."

"I do it to keep my father happy." Terra sighed softly.

:"I see. I try to come up with as many excuses as possible not to go out and find a bride. I want to be in love, not just have someone thrusted at me and be told 'here, marry that' "

The indian prince smiled faintly. "How noble."

"It wouldn't be fair to her either. But unless I find someone, I'm sure that will end up happening. "

"I think you'll do fine, little prince. Pure hearts usually have happy endings." He gave a soft wink.

Ven flushed a little more, "I know, but I want to find true love. I want to be happy."

. Terra just chuckled a bit. "I think you'll be fine."

Ven smiled bright, "And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you just going to marry some girl to please your father?"

"Probably. I have a throne and reputation to uphold."

"Even if you aren't happy?"

"If it makes my father happy and a king to rule, yes. That's the thing to being a prince, you have responsibilities to your people." Absently, he started to move them in a half dance again.

"Well then, you are the most noble man I know. I hope whoever she is, she can make you as happy as possible."

Phillip glanced to Eraqus, "You've raised your boy well..." Eraqus hummed faintly. "He puts a lot of pressure on himself...I feel a little bad but...his heart is in the right place."

"It is...as much as I want grandchildren and all...I want Ventus to be happy. He was so sickly as a child, we almost lost him a few times. That servant boy made him the happiest I had ever seen him. I don't see how I hadn't noticed before. All the girls he rejected while remaining close to the stable boys. All the times he would ignore girl's advances yet suddenly be coy and flirtatious with the other english boys. I just want my son to be happy in life." The English king looked down.

The Indian king placed a hand on Phillip's shoulder. "Just remember to let him know that..." Eraqus seemed to be thinking on something as well. The Englishmen sighed, "I suppose I will have to. I don't want to lose him. At least now I know."

The Indian king nodded lightly, removing his hand. "We both know now..."

.

Phillip nodded as he closed the curtain., "Now I must figure out how to go about this..."

"Good luck with that, my friend."


End file.
